


Always Check

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl's eyes flew open the minute her injured stepfather appeared and scowled.





	Always Check

I never created DC AU characters.

Stargirl's eyes flew open the minute her injured stepfather appeared and scowled after she forgot to check if he was fine with battling many villains.

THE END


End file.
